


Зимнее Семя

by hexnhart



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexnhart/pseuds/hexnhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три зимних месяца каждый год Трандуил проводит в покоях Короля-под-Горой, но...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимнее Семя

Мы и так задержались, полно,  
Было взято достаточно слов.  
Помнишь прошлое?  
Равно предложенное и непрошенное  
Начиналось с дешёвых янтарных бус...  
Снова входишь во вкус.  
*  
Не теперь. Не сейчас. Не трогай!  
Касания жгут,   
Мои спутники ждут,  
И нельзя быть собой повсеместно.  
Здесь дело не в чести.  
*  
Не упрямся, зла не держи,  
Так всё же лучше вежливой лжи,  
Безвольно холодного тела,  
Вялых листьев омелы  
От первого снега и до сошествия вод.  
Мне важней мой народ.  
Тебе ли не знать,  
Что несёт с собой власть.  
*  
Да, ещё будут зимние дни, ночи,  
Века, обещаю, как хочешь,  
Пусти. Ты теряешь лицо.  
Ты тоже дракон,  
Взбешённый тем,  
Что неподвластно тебе  
Девять долей календарного года,  
Ты жаждешь прихода,  
Но не видешь пришедших в снегу.  
*  
Оставим вражду,  
Покрытое плесенью ложе,  
Есть ставки дороже,  
Есть вещи важнее любви.


End file.
